Trespassing
by Krinos
Summary: She knows she shouldn't be surprised to see Mari in her room, even if it is in the dead of night. No, what Dia was really surprised about, in retrospect, was the blonde's state of dress. Or more accurately, her state of undress.


**Set sometime after Episode 7, when Dia confronts Mari.**

* * *

The gasp escaped her lips before she had time to reign it in.

She knows she shouldn't be surprised to see Mari in her room, even if it is in the dead of night. After all, she was the one who, back in their youth (back in simpler days), showed Kanan and Mari the secret path into the Kurosawa compound, through the hole in the fence that Dia conveniently never pointed out to her parents. She shouldn't be surprised, either, that the blonde found her room so easily, because they'd had countless sleepovers back when they were all over their heads about this whole 'idol business', and she had no doubt that either of the two could navigate the compound blindfolded and walking backwards.

No, what Dia was really surprised about, in retrospect, was the blonde's state of dress.

Or more accurately, her state of _undress._

Mari was stretched out across a futon - _her_ futon - in nothing but her underwear, leaning on her side while flashing Dia a positively salacious smile, lidded golden eyes staring straight into her own. Forced to look away - because that gaze did strange, twisty things to Dia's chest - her eyes glazed over the blonde's surroundings, noting the pearl white camisole carelessly tossed onto the floor; there was also, um, her garishly pink pillow, wedged between the futon and Mari's gloriously chiseled shoulder-

Right. There really was not much to stare at in this scene; besides, of course, the aggressively undressed blonde who continued to stare unwaveringly at her.

Perhaps she should break the ice?

Dia coughed into her hand, "So, would you mind explaining exactly what you're doing here, or…?"

Mari replied with a lecherous grin, "Just visiting my old friend. Is that so wrong, _Dia?_ " The blonde purred out her name, and Dia visibly twitched as she sat herself down on the tatami floor across from Mari.

"I leave for ten minutes just to take a bath, and this happens…" She muttered, more to herself, but the blonde caught her hurried words.

"Think of it the other way, actually," Mari rolled so she was lying down, eyes still trained on Dia, "I know you always take baths at night, since you like to soak in the water for so long - also, you were definitely there for _much more_ than ten minutes - and you don't like getting scolded by your parents. So I just took the initiative to do a little midnight trespassing at an opportune time," The blonde finished her explanation with a proud smile, "and I can certainly deem it a success. Turnabout is fair play, after all."

Mari's jab at her brought an uncharacteristic snort out of her. "Maybe so, but I distinctly remember being slightly more dressed during my visit."

"Hm, were you?" Mari teased right back, "I'm sorry, I really couldn't remember it over you shoving me against my bedroom wall."

"It was in the heat of the moment!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her friend raised an eyebrow, "If most of your confrontations end with you pinning people against walls," she drawled, "maybe I should get into more fights with you."

It was precisely this kind of suggestive statement that Dia was desperately trying to avoid, because the sexual tension that had hung between them since the blonde's return to Uchiura came flooding back in full force; Dia was painfully reminded that she was wearing nothing underneath her bathrobe, while Mari's state of dress left little to the imagination.

She tried not to stare. Oh gods above, she tried not to stare. But her eyes betrayed her as they drank in the sight of Mari's pale, smooth skin; the gentle swell of Mari's breasts, only accentuated by the frilly white bra cupping them; wide hips that flared out into beautifully long, slender legs. Dia closed her eyes, frustrated at herself - in more ways than one.

"Mari," She was surprised to find it was her own voice cutting through the tense air, "What, exactly, are you doing here?"

Dia wasn't about to let her libido dictate the next few actions of her life, and if she had to deny herself of the wonderful sight that was a nearly-nude Mari Ohara spread out across her bed, well, then so be it. Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, she convinced herself.

"Hm, do I really _need_ a reason to be here?" Her mind easily conjured up an image of the blonde's smirk, and she grit her teeth.

 _No, but you'd better have a damn good reason for being practically nude!_ \- Dia wanted to reply, but settled for: "Considering it's the dead of night, and this conversation could most likely have taken place anytime tomorrow, yes." She opened her eyes to glare at Mari, not that that ever had any effect.

"Alright, then. How about…" Mari rose to her knees, scooting over until she leant against Dia's shoulder, "I'm trying to seduce you so that you'll stop bothering our school idol group?"

Dia remained unamused.

"Or how about…" Mari switched tactics, hugging her from behind. Dia gulped as the blonde made sure to press her sizeable chest into her back, and hoped that the other girl wouldn't notice her rapidly quickening heartbeat, "I'm trying to seduce you into joining Aqours with me?"

Dia's mind was going into overdrive at the sudden close contact, and she desperately grabbed on to whatever semblance of composure she'd previously had, replying: "Well, if you really joined, I'd probably join too," she breathed, "I can't have you polluting poor, innocent Ruby, after all."

" _Wonderful,_ " Mari purred into Dia's right ear, and the velvety voice, paired with the feel of the blonde's breath against her cheek, caused her to involuntarily gulp as heat flushed down her entire body. "But that's not why I'm here, Dia-chan~"

In one swift moment - or perhaps her mind was simply too clouded in lust to take in anything but the feeling of the blonde's body against hers - Mari had her with her back against the floor, with those unfathomably attractive golden orbs pinning her against the ground.

"Maybe the reason I'm here, Dia…" Their faces were inches apart, the heat between them stifling, "...is because I've been in love with you for three years now, and even when I'd up and left Uchiura, my heart never really did; because it's always stayed right here with you, Kurosawa Dia."

Dia tried to process all the words, her mind still hazed with a catastrophic mix of lust and love for the other girl, but it was all too much. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her stomach doing strange flips, and her crotch frustratingly hot. So she did the only thing she knew how to do - or really, the only thing her mind had been screaming at her, for the better part of two weeks now, to do.

She closed the distance between herself and the blonde, two arms darting up to pull the other girl closer as she kissed Ohara Mari, her best friend and longtime crush, for the first time.

Dia didn't know what to expect - none of the daydreaming she'd done had prepared her for this. For one, Mari didn't smell like the perfume she always wore to school, nor did her lips taste like the strawberry chapstick that the blonde carried around with her everywhere. No, Mari simply smelt and tasted like _Mari_ , a wealth of sensation she was actively trying to commit to memory as she moved her lips against the blonde's, greedily pressing in, demanding more.

They broke apart eventually - too soon, of course, for Dia' liking - and amidst the heavy panting between the two of them, Dia stared up into Mari's affectionate eyes, and wondered why, exactly, hadn't she just done this much, much sooner.

"That," she closed her eyes, smiling as she leant forward to lightly bump her forehead against Mari's, arms still draped around the blonde's neck, "would be an acceptable reason."

Mari pulled away from her, and Dia released her hold around the other girl. She opened her eyes, only to see the wanton smile on Mari's face.

"I hope you didn't think that was all I had in store for you, Dia. I mean, I _am_ in a rather revealing outfit," she pulled Dia towards the futon, "and unless I'm mistaken, _you_ are certainly not wearing anything underneath that bathrobe, hm?"

Dia breathing quickened. Oh god, were they really about to…? In her room, no less…?

But she couldn't ignore the heat burning between her thighs, and so she followed the blonde onto the soft mattress, a hand casually batting away the pink pillow she'd had ever since before Ruby was born.

It, being such an integral part of her childhood, didn't deserve to bear witness to, nor be a part of, the obscene and shameless acts she had _no doubt_ were going to transpire between her and the blonde tonight.

Mari had her pinned once again, and Dia noted dimly in the back of her mind that futon was a much better surface to be pressed against than tatami flooring. The blonde lowered her head towards her collarbone, and had begun to pepper small kisses across it, and with each press of her soft lips Dia could almost feel embers being left behind on her skin.

"Mari, please, more…" She managed to get out amidst the soft whimpers that Mari had evoked from her, and the blonde obliged, sliding an arm into her bathrobe to cup at her breast.

Dia arched her back as a loud moan made its way past her lips before she had time to reign it in.

Suddenly, Mari stopped, withdrawing her hands from Dia's bathrobe and pulling away from her entirely. Frustrated, she opened her eyes to shoot Mari a pleading look, but the blonde simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you remember…" Mari's face was stuck somewhere between amusement and embarrassment, "...but your walls are rather thin. And Ruby is a rather light sleeper."

Almost as if on cue, the two of them heard a series of light knocks from the wall to their side, "S-Sis? A-Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ruby, I'm fine. I just…" Crap, think, _think!_ "I just stubbed my toe against my table. You can go back to sleep." Beside her, Mari was shaking slightly, eyes crinkled up in silent laughter. Dia spared her a withering glare.

"O-Okay, if you say so. Goodnight, Sis."

"G-Goodnight, Ruby." Damnit, Ruby, _why now?_

They waited in silence for a few moments, before Mari snorted - extra quietly, of course - and commented, "I can't believe that just happened. You think she's getting back at us, for when we pranked her back when we'd stay over?

Dia growled, "Next time," it was her turn, now, to take the lead, as she gently eased Mari down onto the futon, "I'm breaking into _your_ place." She leant in, hungrily pressing her lips against Mari's as her left hand combed through the other girl's silky hair.

If they couldn't be making any noise, well, Dia would simply have to keep their mouths occupied, right?

* * *

 **Man, you would not believe (actually, you probably could) how easily I could've turned this into straight up smut. It was tempting about midway through, not gonna lie.**


End file.
